List of lists of the 500 best episodes and 500 worst episodes by character
Ms. Joe (0 points) Best Worst #Kitchen-mon! (Pokemon Spoof) (Annoying Orange) ~ Annoying Orange and Pokemon fusion, huh? I find this episode suspicious...VERY SUSPICIOUS! Dane Boedigheimer and Shigeru Miyamoto ARE SO UNGRATEFUL AND ARE ANNOYING SKEEZES! Giuseppe Todaro (20 points) Best Worst #Kitchen-mon! (Pokemon Spoof) (Annoying Orange) ~ Kitchen-mon? Pokemon spoof? Annoying Orange? Wha? Tariko Kirochu Best #Trouble's Brewing #Primeape Goes Bananas #A Fishing Connoisseur in a Fishy Competition! #Pokémon-I Choose You! #The Fourth Round Rumble! #Pika and Goliath! #Hoenn Alone #New Plot, Odd Lot! #Going For Choke! #Ash Catches a Pokémon #The Legend of Thunder! #Haunter VS. Kadabra #Burrowing on Bad Faith! #The Pokémon Water War #Fear Factor Phony #In the Shadow of Zekrom! #Steamboat Willies! #Battling the King of the Mines! #The Fortune Hunters #Climbing the Tower of Success! #The Path that Leads to Goodbye #A Friend in Deed #Nerves of Steelix! #To Master the Onix-pected! #Cream of the Croagunk Crop! #Ash and N: A Clash of Ideals! #Chim-Charred! #A Corphish Out of Water #Slaking Kong! #Tears for Fears! #Island of the Giant Pokémon #May's Egg-Cellent Adventure #The Tower of Terror #Some Like it Hot #Around the Whirlpool #Commanding the Clubsplosion Crown! #Pokémon Paparazzi #Sticking with Who You Know! #Training Daze #Gone Corphishin' #Beating Bustle and Hustle! #Pedal to the Mettle! #Evolving Strategies! #Ya See We Want an Evolution! #To Breeding Center Secret #So Near, Yet So Farfetch'd #Princess VS. Princess #Lights, Camera, Quack-tion #The Problem with Paras #A Sandile Gusher of Change! #Charmander-The Stray Pokémon #The Lonely Snover! #Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon #Pruning a Passel of Pals! #Crisis at Chargestone Cave! #Mystery at the Lighthouse #The Psychic Sidekicks #Pace-The Final Frontier! #The Symbol Life #Dancing with the Ducklett Trio! #The Purr-fect Hero #A Shipful of Shivers #The Treasure is All Mine! #Hold the Phione! #Poetry Commotion! #Home is Where the Start Is! #Pokémon Emergency! #When Pokémon Worlds Collide! #Shield with a Twist! #Ignorance is Blissey #Jumping Rocket Ship #From Ghost to Ghost #A Run with a View #Explorers of the Hero's Ruin! #The Fire-ring Squad! #Ka-Boom with a View! #Uncrushing Defeat! #A Tail with a Twist! #Dawn of a New Era! #Hassle in the Castle #Two Degrees of Seperation! #Once There Were Two Greenfields #In the Pink #Manetric Charge #Fires of a Red-Hot Reunion #Who Gets to Keep Togepi? #Following a Maiden's Voyage! #One Big Happiny Family! #The Thief that Keeps on Thieving! #Battle Aboard the St. Anne #The Search for a Legend #Riding the Winds of Change #A Village Homecoming! #Pikachu's Goodbye #Holy Matrimony! #Dreams By the Yard Fall #Triple Leader, Team Threats #Battling the Enemy Within! #The Battling Eevee Brothers #Electric Shock Showdown #Abra and the Psychic Showdown #Reversing the Charges #Butterfree and Me! #Tentacool and Tentacruel #Hello, Pummelo! #Espeon, Not Included #Bye, Bye Butterfree #Enter Iris and Axew #Facing Fear with Eyes Wide Open #Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village #Saved by the Beldum #A Surface to Air Tag Battle Team! Category:Lists Worst Ji Woong Kirochu (60 points) Best #Be All You Can Be (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Good Credit (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Heroes (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Stewart's House (Beavis and Butt-Head) #No Laughing (Beavis and Butt-Head) #For Better or Verse (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Blood Drive (Beavis and Butt-Head) #The Trial (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Burger World (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Way Down Mexican Way (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Bedpans & Broomsticks (Beavis and Butt-Head) #At the Movies (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Scientific Stuff (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Washing the Dog (Beavis and Butt-Head) #At the Sideshow (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Beware of the Butt (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Customers Suck (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Door-to-Door (Beavis and Butt-Head) #At the Movies (Beavis and Butt-Head) #The Butt-Head Experience (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Balloon (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Lawn and Order (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Baby Makes Uh, Three (Beavis and Butt-Head) #At the Movies (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Friday Night (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Home Improvement (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Sick (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Babes R Us (Beavis and Butt-Head #Sign Here (Beavis and Butt-Head) #Yogurt's Cool (Beavis and Butt-Head) Worst Hiromi Cap (120 points) Best Worst Chikayo Cap (200 points) Best Worst Shizuka Cap (300 points) Best Worst Mao Cap (420 points) Best Worst Tariko Cap (560 points) Best #Pokémon-I Choose You! #Pokémon Emergency! #Ash Catches a Pokémon #Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon #Trouble's Brewing #Bye, Bye Butterfree #Princess VS. Princess #A Promise is a Promise #The Misty Mermaid #Following a Maiden's Voyage! #A Secret Sphere of Influence #Beauty and the Breeder #Two Degrees of Seperation #A Promise is a Promise #May's Egg-cellent Adventure #The Battling Eevee Brothers #Pika and Goliath #Pokémon Papparazzi #A Village Homecoming #Primeape Goes Bananas #Bound for Trouble #Hoenn Alone #Espeon, Not Included #A Parent Trapped! #Pikachu Re-volts #The Apple Corp #A Gruff Act to Follow #The Fires of a Red-Hot Reunion #The Rivalry Revival #Cooking Up a Sweet Story #Sparks Fly for Magnemite! #The Needs of the Three #The Purr-Fect Hero #Pikachu's Goodbye #The Battle Finale of Legend #Pruning a Passel of Pals! #Uncrushing Defeat! #Steamboat Willies #The Ghost of Maiden's Peak #The Pi-Kahuna Worst Kasumi Cap (720 points) Best Worst Hitomi Cap (900 points) Best Worst Sakura Cap (1100 points) Best Worst Hikari Cap (1320 points) Best Worst Yukina Cap (1560 points) Best Worst Ji Min Kirochu (1820 points) Best #Lisa the Vegetarian (The Simpsons) #Cape Feare (The Simpsons) #Hurricane Neddy (The Simpsons) #Lemon of Troy (The Simpsons) #Homer and Apu (The Simpsons) #Treehouse of Horror (The Simpsons) #The Itchy & Scratchy & Poochie Show (The Simpsons) #Duffless (The Simpsons) #Treehouse of Horror V (The Simpsons) #Behind the Laughter (The Simpsons) #$pringfield (Or How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love Legalized Gambling) (The Simpsons) #Burns Verkaufen der Kraftwerk (The Simpsons) #A Fish Called Selma (The Simpsons) #Homer Badman (The Simpsons) #Who Shot Mr. Burns? parts I & II #Homer Goes to College #Homer the Heretic (The Simpsons) #Lisa's Substitute (The Simpsons) #Summer of 4 ft. 2 (The Simpsons) #Bart the Lover (The Simpsons) #Separate Vocations (The Simpsons) #El Viaje de Nuestro Jomer (The Mysterious Voyage of Homer) (The Simpsons) #Flaming Moe's (The Simpsons) #War of the Simpsons (The Simpsons) #Bart the Lover (The Simpsons) #Homer's Enemy (The Simpsons) #Mr. Plow (The Simpsons) #Last Exit to Springfield (The Simpsons) #22 Short Films About Springfield (The Simpsons) #Homer the Great #You Move Only Twice (The Simpsons) #Bart Gets an F (The Simpsons) #The Cartridge Family (The Simpsons) #Homer's Phobia (The Simpsons) #Homer VS. The Eighteenth Amendment (The Simpsons) #Deep Space Homer (The Simpsons) #Homer at the Bat (The Simpsons) #Secrets of a Successful Marge (The Simpsons) #Krusty Gets Busted (The Simpsons) #When Flanders Failed (The Simpsons) #Two Bad Neighbors (The Simpsons) #Lisa on Ice (The Simpsons) #The Homer They Fall (The Simpsons) #Sideshow Bob's Last Gleaming (The Simpsons) #Radioactive Man (The Simpsons) #Simpsons Roasting on an Open Fire (The Simpsons) #Rosebud (The Simpsons) #Marge VS. the Monorail (The Simpsons) #Bart the Daredevil (The Simpsons) #Black Widower (The Simpsons) #Whacking Day (The Simpsons) #The Way He Was (The Simpsons) #The Joy of Sect (The Simpsons) #Sideshow Bob Roberts (The Simpsons) Sophie the Otter (2100 points) Best #Bye Bye PB&J (PB&J Otter) ~ Classic! #Play it Again DW (Arthur) ~ This one is funny. #Rainy Days (Recess) ~ Very creative! #All Eds Are Off (Ed, Edd n' Eddy) ~ Hilarious! #Picture Perfect (PB&J Otter) ~ Very clever plot! #Goodbye Lake Hoohaw (PB&J Otter) ~ Awesome ending for a great kid's show. #An Ed is Born (Ed, Edd n' Eddy) ~ What do I have to say? It made me laugh a lot, especially the ending! Worst #Attack of the Super ****ing Six! (G.I. Giuseppe) ~ Why the heck do I deserve to star in this piece of trash in the first place?! #Pilot (Marvin Marvin) ~ An abysmal start to a disgusting show. Puking out milk and cereal?! I mean, that is just gross! #Penny Foolish (SpongeBob SquarePants) ~ Why did Mr. Krabs react to a small amount of money when he already has lots of them? What a poor concept. #The Splinter (SpongeBob SquarePants) ~ While not as gross as Marvin Marvin, it still is. #Little Yellow Book (SpongeBob SquarePants) ~ So many plot-holes... #Call A Clambulance (Bubble Guppies) (XLockxBox Dub only) ~ (faints unconsciously) #Moon Madness (Total Drama All-Stars) ~ It wasn't what I expected. Many of the characters here are way too out of character. I disagree with the people who think that it's brilliant, no offense. Reicheru the Yokai Spirit (2400 points) Best #Needs of the Three! (Pokemon Galactic Battles) ~ SO CLASSIC! #The Finale Battle of Legend! (Pokemon Galactic Battles) ~ COOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE LAKE GUARDIANS ARE SO (bleep) CUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!! #The Horror One-Way Ticket! (G.I. Giuseppe) ~ This episode was the ****ing most hilarious in the world! Giuseppe definitely lost in that one! #Primeape Goes Bananas (Pokemon: Indigo League)~ LUV IT! BUT I REALLY HATE WHAT 4MOTHER(bleep)ERS TV DID TO IT!! IT'S NOT A (bleep) DONUT! IT'S AN ORIGINI! 4KIDS IS SO STUPID! WHY IS IT SO STUPID?! SONIC X HAD A PLOT COMPARED TO THIS JELLY-FILLED DONUT (bleep)!, I give this a 10/10 but with a -3 due to the Jelly Donut riot. #You Are Ordered To Go Wild! (G.I. Giuseppe) ~ GO JI WOONG! GO JI WOONG! GO JI WOONG! #Upstairs of **** Horror! (G.I. Giuseppe) ~ This episode was ****ing hilarious! Twitie and Twitseppe lost in that one! The gang was scared! The carpet kept moving and jumping to flip Twitie, Twitseppe, Ms. Joe, and John Jamie! #Dead Eye Spicy Woods! (G.I. Giuseppe) ~ This episode was ****ing hilarious! Twitie and Twitseppe lost in that one too! #Mama ****ing Mia! (G.I. Giuseppe) ~ I laughed to see the gang lose! Worst #Say Goodbye to Emma Jose and Hello to Stacie Todaro! (G.I. Giuseppe) ~ Some episodes are good when the Twitaros suffer, I hate episodes when they win! #Glitch Hasta La Vista! (G.I. Giuseppe) #Marshall Is Safe! (G.I. Giuseppe) #The More Popular, The Better! (G.I. Giuseppe) #Mi-Yung, Die! (G.I. Giuseppe) #Miro is a *****! (G.I. Giuseppe) #**** Those Flytraps! (G.I. Giuseppe) ~ WHAT A RIP! #**** Emma Jose! (G.I. Giuseppe) #Daniel Cann Is In The Sky! (G.I. Giuseppe) #Strange **** Investigation! (G.I. Giuseppe) #Suburb Aim! (G.I. Giuseppe) #Attack of the ****ing Super Six! (G.I. Giuseppe) ~ TWITSEPPE TWITARO DESERVES TO (bleep)ING SUFFER! NOBODY LIKES HIM! #The Splinter (SpongeBob SquarePants) ~ This episode turns innocent to just....(bleep)ing disgusting.... I agree with Sophie on this. #Johnny vs. The Tickler (Johnny Test) ~ I don't like this episode, I am tickle fetish-sensitive, and it scares the s*** out of me! I don't know what the writers were f***ing thinking when they made this, were they high on Tickle fan ficrtion or something? I don't even know! #Fairy Odd Baby (Fairy Odd Parents) ~ WTF? I thought females give birth! NOT MALES! MPREG? REALLY? GET IT IN YOUR HEAD, FEMALES GET PREGNANT! NOT MALES!, well Poof is adorable, but Cosmo giving birth, shoot me. Catherine the Spellcaster (2720 points) Stacie Todaro (3060 points) Toshio Samo (3420 points) Satoko Samo (3800 points) Giuseppina Bondesan (4200 points) Botle Cap (final set in level 1) John Jamie (5000 points) Category:Lists